


Scientifically Interesting

by CasGetYourShotgun



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos in the Desert Otherworld, For Science!, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Episode: e049 Old Oak Doors Part B, possible formatting errors, somewhat angsty, still figuring out this site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This should be a story about us. Instead, it is a story about you. Where are you? Why aren't you home? [This is also a reaction fic for the events following Old Oak Doors Part B, so spoilers.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scientifically Interesting

This is a story about you.

Once, you crossed over from the familiar to the unfamiliar in the name of science and reason.

It was the most scientifically interesting community you'd ever come across. You did not understand what you found, and you didn't know if you liked it.

The most mundane things to you were alien there, and all those inexplicable things you didn't recognise were understood, accepted. _You_ were accepted, and that was something you didn't recognise.

You were accepted, and that was enough to make you think that maybe you could learn to accept this new world.

Slowly, you began to re-learn the rules about life. You retaught yourself about time and space, about what the stars are, about the laws of physics so often flouted there. You learnt other things too, impossible things that suddenly seemed possible.

And you learnt how to love, and be loved in return.

For a while, you were happy in your impossible life with the man on the radio. For a while, you forgot that your purpose had been to study this community, not become a part of it. You still carried out tests - how could you not? Science was in your blood! - but no longer submitted your findings. What would be the point? Science no longer worked.

Then you crossed over from the familiar to the unfamiliar in the name of science and reason. 

It was the most scientifically interesting community you'd ever come across.

You were far from the people who loved you, who missed you, and you promised you'd find a way back.

You didn't mean to, but you broke this promise every day. You'd set out to find the door that would take you home, and you'd discover some new anomaly, and before you knew it the sun had set.

Tomorrow. Always tomorrow.

You began to wonder if you even wanted to leave.

And now, the weather.

_[The Scientist - Coldplay]_

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure about how this turned out...oh, well.


End file.
